Ma chère Blue Marry
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Des évènements dramatiques arrivent. Cain assiste à un meurtre et va essayer de le résoudre. Slash Ames sensibles s'abstenir


Auteur : Chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr               Titre : Ma chère Blue Marry…

Série : Comte Cain / God Child de Kaori Yuki

Disclamer : Quoi, ils ne sont pas à moi ??! Mais je vais porter plainte !!

Couple : Riff X Cain // Clehadol X Jezabel

Genre : Débile, vous en avez d'autres des questions ? / horreur ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Mano -après une si longue attente, je sais que tu n'espérais plus mais il faut savoir patienter – gomen 

Pour info, Blue Marry est le nom de ma hache (fictive) avec laquelle j'assassine (fictivement) le facteur si jamais il est en retard et autres petites bêtes nuisibles !!

Voilà une petite présentation des personnages mais je ne serais que vous recommandez d'aller acheter ABYSS 6 qui en parle et vous saurez tout !!

Ma chère Blue Marry… 

Londres – 18ème siècle dans une soirée mondaine

Le comte de Heagraves était invité à une soirée mondaine comme tant d'autre.

Vêtu d'un élégant costume dernier cri et de sa cane avec le pommeau en fer forgé très travaillé, il était la coqueluche de ses dames.

Non seulement, il était riche et le seul héritier de cette puissante famille, mais aussi il était beau.

Pour couronner le tout, autour de lui, il y avait une mystérieuse aura car on ne savait rien de lui.

Cain savait écouter mais ne se confiait que trop rarement.

Sa réputation de comte des poisons le précédait et contribuait à ce mystère ambiant qu'il diffusait autour de lui comme d'autres propageaient le parfum.

Comme à son habitude, il honorait de sa présence un groupe de jeunes femmes en leur offrant à boire.

Celles-ci se bousculaient sous le regard approbateur de leurs mères qui seraient ravies d'une telle alliance.

Galamment il tendit à Mary, une fille blonde avec des anglaises quelque peu timide, un verre de vin rouge car c'était à l'occasion de son anniversaire que la fête était organisée.

Celle-ci accepta avec un petit sourire.

Cain s'ennuyait quelque peu à cette fête, tout était trop calme.

L'action lui manquait.

De plus, cela faisait longtemps que son père et que Delilah ne s'étaient pas manifestés.

Que manigançait-il encore ?

Il préférait le savoir car tout ce qu'il entreprenait avait pour but de le briser, de le tuer…

Alors qu'il réfléchissait en s'adossant au mur, entouré de jeunes filles qui piaillaient à qui mieux mieux, un bruit se fit entendre.

Aussitôt sur ses gardes, le jeune homme observa la pièce.

Il fit un signe discret à Riff, lui demandant de se tenir prêt à agir au cas où.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs lui fit un signe de tête montrant qu'il avait compris et qu'il se tenait prêt.

Soudain, un rire sonore et malsain se fit entendre et raisonna dans la salle de fête.

Le jeune comte sentit ses poils se hérisser.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une sensation de peur l'envahissait.

Une sensation incontrôlable, irraisonnée.

Il sentit, parce qu'il avait l'habitude des parfums de poisons, une drôle d'odeur, entêtante et enivrante qui donnait mal à la tête.

Il avait l'impression qu'il avait du mal à bouger et ses muscles étaient tétanisés comme s'ils étaient paralysés.

Furieux de se voir ainsi réduit à ne pas bouger mais à seulement observer, il regarda ce qui se passait.

Une troupe d'hommes masqués venaient de surgir.

Tous portaient des costumes de cuirs noirs légèrement moulant faisant ressortir leurs formes athlétiques de la dizaine d'individus.

Ils avaient tous une cagoule rouge comme celle des bourreaux au Moyen Age et on ne voyait que la fente des yeux. Ils portaient des ceinturons de cuir noirs qui se croisaient et qui servaient à porter des multitudes de petits couteaux.

Tous tenaient des armes blanches : des grandes faux, des masses d'armes ou bien des lances.

Un homme se détacha tout de suite du lot : il portait un masque de fer à la forme de lion.

Il portait un jabot en dentelle et était élégamment vêtu, quoique de façon un peu ancienne mais si délicieusement désuète.

La seule chose qui dénotait dans sa tenue était sa hache.

C'était une hache imposante au manche dur et avec une lame à double tranchant.

Tous les invités semblaient dans l'incapacité de bouger.

L'homme à la hache, le leader à ne pas en douter, commença à rire.

Deux hommes s'éparpillèrent dans la salle, deux autres entreprirent d'alléger les convives et notamment les dames de leurs bijoux et de leurs objets précieux sans que quiconque ne puisse dire un mot.

Enfin les autres hommes surveillaient les alentours, on avait apporté une chaise au chef qui s'assit dessus avec grâce écartant le pan de son manteau de cuir brun clair et croissant ses jambes, sa hache à ses côtés.

Il observait la salle, Cain auraient pu parier qu'il souriait satisfait de sa petite mise en scène que le comte devait reconnaître malgré lui, réussit.

Le jeune homme se demandait si Riff avait pu bouger et ne pas être affecté par ces senteurs étranges. Il l'espérait car il pensait que vu le rire de cette personne, il vaudrait mieux prévenir le plus rapidement possible la police.

L'avenir allait lui donner raison.

Une fois les gens délestés de leurs bijoux et autres objets, les deux hommes apportèrent un homme que Cain connaissait pour avoir effectué des affaires avec lui : il s'agissait de James Wolfsood, un riche banquier reconnu dans son milieu.

L'homme ne semblait pas en mener large.

Lui aussi était dans l'incapacité de bouger.

L'un des membres cagoulé apporta un plat en argent ovale assez grand.

On fit agenouiller l'homme et on posa sa tête sur un billot de bois.

Le chef se leva lentement avec majesté de sa chaise.

Il commença d'une voix d'outre tombe et quelque peu surannée un discours. Ce qu'il disait était pour le moins obscur si Cain n'avait pas su à quoi il faisait vaguement allusion.

Quant au banquier, on aurait dit qu'il comprenait : « Sache que tu as été jugé par le Grand Maître. » Cain fit tout de suite le rapprochement avec son père, surnommé le Card Master de la société secrète Délilah.

Le banquier semblait savoir à qui il avait à faire, il était terrifié et tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Par pitié, je vous en prie… » suppliait-il alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

« Il n'y a pas de pitié pour nos ennemis. Tu vas subir ton châtiment afin que l'on voit bien la puissance de l'ordre ! » disait-il d'une voix froide et sans aucune émotion.

« Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez !! » implorait le banquier. « Je suis prêt à tout !! Je vous donnerai ce que vous voulez !! Tout ce que vous voulez !! Mais par pitié, épargnez-moi !! »

Le pauvre homme était en pleurs.

Cain se sentait frustré, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il aurait tout donné pour avoir sa liberté de mouvements et ainsi agir.

Il espérait pouvoir arrêter ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que cet homme allait mourir.

Mais qui sait de quoi ces fous étaient capables ?

Et pourquoi le tuer devant tant de témoins ?

Il devait y avoir une raison.

« Tu dis être prêt à tout ?? » demanda le chef d'une voix si sinueuse que cela fit frémir l'assemblée. Il claqua des doigts, quelques instants plus tard, l'un des hommes de main revint avec Mary, la fille unique du banquier qui tremblait et pleurait.

C'était vraiment une triste scène qui se déroulait le jour de son anniversaire.

L'homme amena la fille devant son chef qui déchira son corsage.

La jeune femme poussa un cri d'effroi.

Délicatement, l'un des hommes de main tendit à son supérieur une fine lame très tranchante avec des pointes effilées.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ?? Arrêtez !! » hurla le banquier.

Sa fille ne disait rien, elle était pétrifiée de terreur et tenait à peine debout.

Un homme amena un seau.

Soudain, le chef enfonça son arme entre les deux seins faisant hurler de douleur la jeune fille.

Celle-ci s'évanouit sous le choc.

Les hommes de main recueillirent le sang dans le seau.

Puis le leader laissa la jeune fille négligemment tomber à ses pieds.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? » questionna le banquier qui avait perdu toutes couleurs.

« Tu demandais un prix à ta vie. Tu sais maintenant lequel c'est. Mais ta fille ne sera pas suffisante pour effacer tes pêchers. Ceux-ci sont trop nombreux. Il te faudrait plus d'une vie entière pour les effacer. Nous allons prendre ta fille… »

« NON !! » hurla le banquier. « Laissez-là tranquille ! »

« Ah ces hommes ! » souffla bruyamment le leader. « Ils ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent ! C'est toujours la même chose. Cesse de m'interrompre ! »

Tous les membres de l'assemblée présente malgré elle, retinrent leur souffle en entendant la phrase résonner.

« Le monde est injuste… Mais notre grand maître est plein de miséricorde. Il m'a permit d'abréger tes souffrances en échange d'un petit cadeau. » Il donna un coup de pieds à la jeune fille étendue à terre. Aussitôt, le plus grand membre cagoulé la releva et l'aspergea d'eau pour la faire se réveiller ce qui se produisit immédiatement.

Il la força à s'asseoir au pied de la chaise.

« Nous prendrons grand soin de ta fille. » déclara t-il alors que les yeux du banquier s'ouvraient en grand. « Maintenant, il est temps d'en terminer. Prie Dieu pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Peut être te pardonnera t-il dans sa grande miséricorde. »

L'homme se signa, imité en cela par ses acolytes qui s'agenouillèrent, tandis que le banquier récitait ses prières.

Après une courte prière, le leader bénit sa hache d'un signe de croix.

L'un des acolytes fit poser la tête de l'homme devenu très calme sur un billot de bois après l'avoir attaché.

L'homme masqué se mit à la perpendiculaire du banquier.

Il souleva sa hache et d'un coup l'abattit sur le banquier.

La tête tomba dans un bruit sinistre sur le plat en argent tandis que Mary poussait un cri d'horreur et s'évanouissait, ce qui était le mieux à faire pour elle.

L'un des acolytes prit la tête et la mis dans un sac, le mastodonte chargea la fille.

Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre « Police ! Ouvrez au nom de la loi !! »

Cain sentait que ses membres pouvaient à nouveau commencer à agir mais il avait encore du mal à bouger et ne pouvait rien faire.

Ces hommes avaient tout soigneusement orchestré et organisé.

Tout avait été prévu.

Dans un grand rire alors que les policiers enfonçaient la porte pour découvrir la scène, les hommes et leur chef disparurent dans un tourbillon de vent.

L'instant d'avant, ils étaient devant Cain et la seconde d'après, il n'y avait plus personne !!

C'était tout bonnement magique !

Riff se précipita vers son maître qui se relevait enfin.

C'était comme si tout ce qui pesait sur ses muscles venait d'un seul coup d'être levé.

« Maître Cain, vous n'avez rien ? » demanda le jeune serviteur inquiet.

En public, il vouvoyait Cain comme il se devait mais en privé, la réalité était tout autre.

Le comte s'appuya sur le bras que lui offrait son serviteur.

La police investit la place et commença aussitôt les interrogatoires.

*****   #####   *****   #####   *****

Après l'enquête de police, les deux jeunes hommes étaient retournés dans les appartements où ils furent accueillis par la jeune Merry, la demi-sœur de Cain, une blonde aux grands yeux bleus.

Elle se précipita dans les jambes de son grand frère.

« Cain nissan, tu es enfin rentr ! Je ne supporte plus ma gouvernante ! » déclara d'un ton péremptoire la fillette qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années.

Elle était poursuivie par une femme avec une louche à la main qui l'observait d'un regard sévère derrière ses lunettes.

« Monsieur Cain » fit la dame en s'inclinant légèrement alors que la fillette lui tirait la langue derrière le dos.

« Ma chère sœur vous a encore fait des misères à ce que je vois. » constata le comte alors que Riff le débarrassait de sa canne et de son chapeau.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée Niisan ? » interrogea la fillette blonde en suivant son frère qui se dirigeait vers le salon.

« Puisque vous êtes rentré, monsieur le comte. Je vais me retirer » dit calmement la gouvernante en remettant ses lunettes.

« Je vous remercie de vous occuper si bien de ma turbulente petite sœur » déclara Cain en effectuant un baisemain à la gouvernante ce qui la fit rougir.

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi. » déclara t-elle en s'inclinant et en se retirant.

Merry s'installa en face de son frère pour prendre le thé que leur servit Riff.

La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement.

Merry était couchée quand Cain fit un signe à son valet.

« Oui Cain sama ? » demanda le blond.

« Nous allons rendre une petite visite à un ami, Riff. »

Riff hocha la tête et commença à vêtir son maître d'un manteau et lui apporta son chapeau ainsi que sa canne.

Les deux hommes partirent en calèche alors que la nuit et le brouillard tombaient sur la ville endormie.

Ils arrivèrent dans des immeubles bien entretenus et se rendirent au dernier étage.

Ils frappèrent et on les fit entrer.

Clehadol, un homme aux cheveux courts et bruns les fit entrer et asseoir dans son appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda t-il en montrant une lettre avec les sourcils froncés.

« Nous sommes venus te voir car tu pourrais être utile pour nous éclairer dans cette situation » déclara calmement le comte en croisant les jambes. « Je suis venu ici car il n'est pas possible de nous écouter. Que penses-tu de cette affaire ? Qu'as-tu entendu ? »

Clehadol s'assit, Riff leur servit du thé.

« Tout ceci est très troublant surtout la mystérieuse disparition. »

« C'est aussi ce qui m'inquiète… » confia le noble.

« A vrai dire, cela me fait penser à un truc de magiciens… Je ne sais pas où j'ai déjà vu cela mais je suis sûr que cela ne m'est pas inconnu… » confia Clehadol qui visait du mysticisme.

« Bien… Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Pourrais-tu explorer cette piste Clehadol ? »

Le magicien regarda le comte et son serviteur dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi cette affaire te préoccupe t-elle ? » demanda le brun en fronçant des sourcils.

Les yeux dorés de Cain étincelèrent et il déclara avec une haine palpable : « Delilah… »

La seule mention de la secte fit dresser l'échine de son vis-à-vis tandis que Riff, derrière son maître, restait très calme.

Clehadol observa le serviteur, il savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour Cain, prêt à donner sa vie.

Le magicien enviait cette complicité.

Il pensait d'ailleurs que la relation était bien plus complexe puisque le noble avait déclaré que « Riff lui était comme l'air » c'est à dire indispensable…

Et l'attachement du serviteur était évident, il était prêt à s'interposer entre Cain et quiconque lui ferait du mal…

Cain avait suffisamment fréquenté de nobles pour que l'homosexualité ne le choque plus ni ne le surprenne. Ces deux hommes étaient ses amis et s'ils étaient heureux ensemble, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Cependant il avait l'impression qu'aucun des deux ne voulait franchir une certaine limite.

Il devinait qu'ils ne voulaient pas tomber amoureux, qu'ils ne voulaient pas aller plus loin que de simples attouchements…

Il connaissait suffisamment le comte pour savoir que contredire la religion anglicane ne l'offusquait pas plus que ça… Il devinait la raison plus profonde : il avait peur de s'attacher car il savait que son père pourrait faire souffrir Riff juste parce qu'il savait que cela blesserait encore plus son fils.

Ainsi pour protéger celui pour qui son cœur battait, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il montre un quelconque sentiment envers lui.

C'était malheureux…

Tout irait certainement mieux après la mort d'Alexis Heagraves, supposé mort par les autorités. Cependant, cet homme – ou plutôt ce diable- était en vie, il avait survécu à son empoisonnement. Il s'était alors manifesté encore plus cruellement dans la clandestinité.

Il avait repris la direction de la société secrète Delilah dont il était le chef sous l'identité de Cardmaster.

L'un de ses buts affichés était de faire souffrir le plus possible son fils Cain qu'il considérait comme responsable de la mort de la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aim : sa mère, Augusta, qui était aussi la sœur d'Alexis. Fruit de cet inceste, Cain avait hérité d'un nom lourd de signification dans la religion catholique et de yeux dorés, témoignages du péché de ses parents…

Quant aux sentiments de Riff envers son maître, ils étaient plus clairs : il était prêt à tout pour lui, même à donner sa vie où à aller en Enfer.

Ce dévouement avait quelque chose de remarquable et d'impressionnant.

« Bien, je comprends et j'accepte de coopérer » finit par dire le magicien en s'enfonçant dans son siège. « Pourrais-je avoir plus de renseignements ? »

Cain entreprit de lui raconter dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était passé.

« Enfin, voilà ce qu'ils ont laissé. J'aimerais avoir ton avis à ce sujet… » conclu le noble en tendant une pochette à son ami.

Ce dernier la saisit et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une carte.

C'était un as de pique.

Clehadol se prit le menton dans les mains et énonça : « C'est de la Cartomancie visiblement. Les piques proviennent de l'emblème des épées. Ils sont souvent représentés par des sabres courbes ou cimeterres sarrasins voire les épées droites des croisés sur les anciens tarots. Ils expriment le combat au corps à corps. Les épées signifient d'abord le pouvoir de l'action offensive mais aussi le glaive de Justice. Je pense que c'est ce dernier message qu'a voulu vous adresser notre cher visiteur…. »

Clehadol regarda ses visiteurs avant de continuer. « Enfin, le pique indique l'action du pouvoir qui tranche et qui décide, bref c'est la loi. De manière générales, les piques et l'épée représentent la même chose à savoir le pouvoir de l'action et l'action du pouvoir ce qui n'est pas forcément la même chose. »

« Et l'As, que signifie l'as ? » demanda le valet intéressé alors que Cain réfléchissait.

« J'allais y venir » reprit Clehadol. « L'as désigne quant à lui le commencement d'une situation. Il révèle un nouveau départ, la puissance, l'énergie et parfois l'apogée. Vous savez tout. »

« Et quelle est la valeur de cette carte par rapport aux autres ? Et pourquoi avoir laissé un indice pareil ? » demanda Cain impatient en croisant les jambes.

« Elle est assez particulière car c'est une carte d'action ce qui est relativement rare. Voilà ce que je peux en dire. Quant à savoir le pourquoi, je l'ignore mais ce n'est certes pas anodin. »

« Est-ce que cela pourrait être un avertissement ? » suggéra Riff.

« C'est fort possible… » avoua le magicien. « J'ai pensé à la même chose. »

« Clehadol, je te charge d'enquêter sur la technique qu'ils ont utilisé pour disparaître puisque cela te dit quelque chose. Quant à nous, nous allons essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette substance. Si nous la trouvons, nous pourrons déjà agir en supprimant la source d'approvisionnement de ce fou. »

« C'est entendu. » approuva le magicien alors que ces visiteurs se levaient pour le quitter.

*****   #####   *****   #####   *****

Le lendemain, Clehadol fit parvenir une lettre à Cain l'avertissant de ce qu'il allait faire.

Riff sortit afin d'en savoir plus sur le rapport de police tandis que Cain essayait d'en savoir plus sur les plantes pouvant paralyser une grande masse.

Alors que Clehadol déambulait dans les rues de Londres en observant les manèges de cirque, l'un d'entre eux attira son attention sans qu'il sache ni le pourquoi ni le comment : peut être le nom salve de la compagnie : Borstansky évoquait quelque chose sans qu'il arrive bien à savoir pourquoi.

Il assistât à un spectacle banal et continua son errance.

N'ayant rien trouvé, il décida de revenir voir ce cirque. Il avait bien éveillé son attention pour quelque chose. Restait à savoir quoi.

Il prit de nouveau un billet pour le spectacle du soir qui fut de bien meilleure qualité que celui auquel il avait assisté quelques heures plus tôt.

Il se concentra particulièrement sur le numéro de la magicienne.

C'était une jolie brune plutôt douée, elle s'échappa sans difficulté d'un caisson transparent fermé par des cadenas et de chaînes, elle savait faire du contorsionnisme mais pas de présence de numéros de disparition.

Alors que Clehadol sortait du cirque seul, il fut abordé par une femme aux longs cheveux blonds étrangement, elle portait des lunettes avec une chaîne fine dorée.

Cela lui conférait un charme mystérieux.

« Pardon monsieur… » commença t-elle. Sa voix était rauque, presque masculine, d'ailleurs elle était très grande pour une femme. Le plus étrange était ses yeux bleus, d'un bleu presque envoûtant, qui semblaient lire en lui.

« Oui ? » questionna t-il curieux. Que pouvait lui vouloir une fille de noble aussi étrange qu'elle ?

Il profitait la plupart du temps des excentricités de ce dernier pour gagner sa vie c'était peut être une occasion.

Il n'allait pas la laisser filer !

Elle lui montra sa cheville rouge.

« Je me suis cognée tout à l'heure. Est-ce que vous pourriez me porter à ma calèche et me raccompagner ? Mon père vous récompensera sûrement pour cette bonne action. »

« Bien sûr gente dame. Mais même s'il ne le faisait pas, je ne pourrais qu'aider une aussi belle jeune femme que vous. »

Celle-ci eut la grâce de rougir.

Clehadol la saisit dans ses bras et la porta « Où se trouve votre calèche ? » demanda t-il surpris de voir qu'aucun serviteur n'accompagnait la jeune demoiselle.

Elle tendit son bras vers la droite, le jeune homme remarqua une calèche assez simple vers l'endroit qu'elle indiquait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le véhicule.

« Aucun serviteur ne vous accompagne ? Votre père fait preuve de négligence mademoiselle. »

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

Le rire était rauque comme sa voix.

Même si la voix avait des accents masculins, le magicien la trouvait particulièrement fascinante car elle était originale.

« J'aime sortir seule. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir voir ce que je ne devrais pas voir, j'ai l'impression d'être libre et de ne plus être un oiseau dans une cage dorée. Vous me trouvez extravagante ? »

Elle lui posa cette question alors qu'ils grimpaient dans la calèche, Clehadol fit signe au conducteur de démarrer.

« Vous n'êtes pas ordinaire mais je trouve que ce n'est pas plus mal » dit franchement le brun en posant la jeune fille presque aussi grande que lui. « Cependant, je me demande ce qu'en penses votre père. Je doute qu'il vous approuve ! »

A nouveau le rire.

Cette fois-ci il était ironique et cruel, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'irréaliste, d'absurde.

Elle était assise sur le banc et lui en face quand elle éleva la voix : « Je n'existe pas pour lui, je n'existerai jamais, il ne pense qu'à son fils ! »

La voix était dure, sans appel.

« Quel est votre nom ? Vous êtes nobles ? Il me semble vous avoir aperçu une fois dans ces fêtes mondaines. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous ai abordé. Mais je ne sais où je vous ai vu ni quand ni qui vous êtes… »

Elle pencha la tête de côté et fit une moue délicieuse.

« Je m'appelle Dominique Clehadol gente dame. Je suis noble mais en partie. Vous m'avez peut-être vu à l'occasion de fêtes car je suis un mystique, je devine l'avenir et écarte les esprits. Les gens aiment bien mes petits spectacles et je suis ravi de leur en donner pour leur argent »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, gêné d'avoir été si brusque et franc avec une jeune fille qui ne semblait si peu connaître la vie.

Elle lui sourit en rejetant ses longs cheveux sur le côté.

Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui ?

Il était sur de l'avoir déjà vu.

« Et vous gente dame, je n'ai pas le privilège de vous connaître… »

La calèche s'arrêta, il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui susurrait à l'oreille « …Jane »

Il entra dans la demeure anglaise qui était très grande et cossue.

Alors que le cocher refermait la porte derrière lui et qu'il posait la jeune fille sur un fauteuil, un inconnu lui fit respirer un mouchoir et il tomba aussitôt évanoui.

*****   #####   *****   #####   *****

Pendant ce temps, Cain regardait dans sa collection de poison et de plantes tout ce qui pouvait paralyser le corps.

Il finit par trouver quelques composants dont des venins de serpents et de mygales.

Maintenant comment savoir lequel serait le bon ? ?

Il les sentit les uns après les autres, il penchait plus pour une plante, deux retenaient particulièrement son attention : la ciguë et la belladone.

Il essaya de faire des mélanges des deux pour essayer de retrouver les composants nécessaires. A la fin de la journée, le comte était certain que le parfum utilisé par cette bande était un mélange des deux substances même s'il manquait encore une substance importante pour arriver à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Riff déboula dans le laboratoire de Cain faisant tomber un peu d'huile.

« Riff ! » le gronda le noble. « Ce n'est pas dans tes manières ! ! »

« Je suis désolé, comte » s'excusa le jeune valet en s'inclinant. « Mais il faut que vous sachiez, cela s'est reproduit aujourd'hui sur l'un des chefs de la police et sur un homme politique. Leurs filles ont aussi été enlevées. Tout correspond et ils ont laissé à chaque fois la carte, la même carte… »

Le jeune homme était blême, il fallait dire que les évènements avaient de quoi traumatiser.

« Assieds-toi Riff, tu es tout pâle » insista le plus jeune en prenant son aîné par le coude pour l'emmener dans le salon.

« Maître… » protesta ce dernier.

Cain ne l'écouta pas et le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Repose toi ! » ordonna le plus jeune en prenant place à ses côtés.

Il lui raconta sa journée tandis que Riff souriait avec une grande douceur.

Il finit par poser sa main sur celle de son maître. « Faites attention à ne pas trop respirer de parfums. Cela pourrait être dangereux… »

« Je ferais attention Riff » promit le plus jeune en posant sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier.

Le valet brossa doucement les cheveux un peu emmêlés de celui à qui il avait dédié sa vie.

Ils bossèrent jusqu'à tard le soir pour finir par trouver l'ingrédient manquant : il s'agissait de soufre.

Dès demain, ils enquêteraient auprès des marchands de produits exotiques afin de remonter la source.

*****   #####   *****   #####   *****

Après une bonne heure de marche matinale dans le brouillard londonien, ils finirent par trouver une vieille boutique qui leur confirma qu'elle avait vendu récemment de grandes quantités de souffre, de la ciguë et de la belladone.

« Vous souvenez-vous à qui vous les avez vendu ? » interrogea le jeune noble à la vieille dame toute ridée.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Ma mémoire me fait parfois défaut… » bégaya t-elle.

Le jeune noble lui tendit une liasse de billets. « C'est pour aider votre mémoire. »

« Vous savez ce qui touche le cœur des vieilles personnes comme moi » grimaça la vendeuse. « C'est une jeune fille qui est venu m'acheter tout ça pour tout vous dire messieurs. Une connaissance à vous ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça… A quoi ressemble t-elle ? »

« Elle est rousse, très rousse avec pleins de tâches de rousseurs, elle a l'air parfaitement normale et s'intéresse beaucoup aux plantes. Elle a des yeux bleus glacials et est assez petite. Enfin, elle est toujours habillée de vêtements sombres et elle ne laisse pas le moindre pouce de chair à l'exposition de la lumière… D'ailleurs maintenant que je vous dit ça, elle porte toujours des gants et un voile sur son visage… »

« Mais vous avez pu la voir ? »

« On ne peut que remarquer un roux aussi flamboyant. »

« Vous ne savez pas où on pourrait la trouver ? » demanda Cain en posant ses mains sur le comptoir.

« A vrai dire, ça je l'ignore. A vous de chercher. Je ne peux rien de plus pour vous messieurs… »

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent l'endroit après avoir de nouveau verser un généreux pourboire à la vieille femme qui les avait regardé avec une légère pointe de regret.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? » demanda Riff à son jeune maître.

Cain se mordit le doigt.

« Il faudrait contacter Clehadol pour voir où il en est, ensuite, nous devons trouver cette fille et son lien avec cette bande de terroristes. Je crains le pire pour les jeunes filles kidnappées. »

Ils se rendirent chez leur ami mais ne virent nulle trace de sa présence, ils lui laissèrent un mot lui demandant de les contacter au plus vite.

Alors qu'ils quittaient l'appartement, le faucon de compagnie de magicien cogna à la vitre.

Riff lui ouvrit, il vola doucement pour se poser sur l'épaule de Cain et piqua avec son bec très doucement le jeune homme.

« Que veux-tu nous dire ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? »

Riff fronça aussi les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de leur ami de laisser son animal de compagnie seul.

« Il essaye peut être de nous dire quelque chose… » suggéra le valet.

L'oiseau vola vers la porte, voyant qu'elle était fermée, il commença à donner des coups de bec.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, Cain ouvrit la porte à l'oiseau qui commença à descendre les escaliers, suivi par les deux hommes.

Cain et Riff finirent par arriver à la porte d'une grande demeure quand l'oiseau se posa sur l'épaule du noble.

« Riff, tu penses qu'il est ici ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances. Il nous faudrait revenir plus tard dans la nuit pour pénétrer dans cette maison. »

« Tu as raison, en attendant, si nous cherchions à qui elle appartient ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la police leur expliqua que cette demeure était celle d'un baron d'origine polonaise, quelque chose comme Borstansky.

Cet homme dirigeait une troupe de cirque ambulant qui traversait toute l'Europe.

Il avait fait fortune et vivait maintenant à Londres comme un anglais noble et fréquentait les salons. L'homme était très lettré et savant il semblait être seul. On ne lui connaissait ni femme ni enfant malgré son âge : la cinquantaine bien tassée.

Ce Borstansky était un rien excentrique et efféminé.

« Et à quoi ressemble t-il ? Est-il roux ? » demanda le comte.

« Non, il a des cheveux blancs et est ridé. Sinon il a une forte carrure et a des yeux bleus très vifs qui vous transpercent l'âme. Il est encore énergique pour son âge »

Les deux hommes remercièrent le policier et partirent.

*****   #####   *****   #####   *****

Clehadol se réveilla alors qu'on lui jetait un seau d'eau glacial sur la figure.

Il reprit ses esprits, quelque peu abasourdi.

Pourquoi avait-il été kidnapp ?

Et par qui ? Que signifiait tout cela ?

La personne qui se tenait devant lui le fit frémir car il la connaissait : il s'agissait d'Alexis, le père de Cain. Il le regardait froidement avec une pointe d'ironie.

L'homme était vêtu d'un costume et fumait sa pipe.

A ses côtés se tenait Ida, la femme au visage à demi masqué qui lui servait de garde du corps.

Ensuite, il y avait un homme plutôt âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année qui semblait perdu et indécis.

Enfin, il reconnut la dernière personne, c'était celle qui s'était fait passer pour la jeune femme : il reconnut Jézabel.

Le docteur l'observait attentivement sur sa chaise, ses longs cheveux devant lui.

Le prisonnier avait des chaînes au pied et était attaché en haut par les mains,

Il était assis dans une salle sombre, la lumière pénétrait par une fenêtre qui ne contenait que trois barreaux de fer.

Le sol était dur et il n'y avait aucun mobilier.

Des portes en fer, ouvertes pour l'instant, semblaient solides.

« Je vois que vous êtes réveill » constata Alexis en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe. « C'est parfait. »

« Que me voulez-vous ? » demanda Clehadol en tirant sur ses chaînes.

« Inutile, elles sont solides. Pour l'instant, nous voulons juste t'empêcher d'agir. Tu seras donc l'hôte du baron pendant quelques temps. »

Le vieil homme sursauta alors qu'on le désignait.

« Mais… » commença t-il à protester.

« Mon cher Borstansky, vous n'allez quand même pas me refuser cette petite faveur ? » reprit Alexis.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! ! » protesta énergiquement le vieil homme. « Cet homme est le bienvenu tant que vous le désirerez maître. »

« Je préfère ça, je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous. »

Alexis entraîna le vieil homme suivi d'Ida.

Jézabel resta un instant.

« Jézabel ? » interrogea Alexis.

« Je reste encore un peu avec notre invité, père. » répondit-il. « J'ai des questions à lui poser. »

L'homme éclata de rire.

« Ne sois pas trop cruel avec lui, il doit rester en vie. »

« Bien père. »

Le docteur se leva et se planta devant lui.

« Quel naïf tu fais ! » s'exclama t-il.

Clehadol le regardait, son regard empli de haine d'avoir été abusé.

« J'adore ton regard. » dit-il en caressant la joue de l'homme emprisonné.

La main était douce et la sensation agréable.

« Tes amis ne devraient pas tarder » lui avoua t-il. « Quand ils seront là, enfuis toi. Si tu restes trop longtemps ici, il vous tuera juste parce que Cain vous apprécie. »

Les derniers mots furent chuchotés à son oreille en même temps que Jézabel mordillait cette dernière.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » demanda Clehadol plus que surpris de cette aide inattendue. « Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous croire ? Je me suis fait avoir une fois mais pas deux ! ! »

« Du calme mon tout beau, tu le sauras ce soir. En attendant, sois sage et reprends des forces » conseilla le docteur en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Puis il repartit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

*****   #####   *****   #####   *****

Quand à Cain et à Riff, ils ne purent aller explorer le manoir le soir même car le comte était invité à une soirée qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

Les deux hommes avaient déclaré qu'ils s'occuperaient de leur ami après la fête.

Alors que cette dernière battait son plein, les meurtriers firent leur apparition en diffusant leur lourd parfum.

Encore une fois, trois hommes furent exécutés et leurs filles emmenées sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. La police arriva encore une fois après les fêtes.

Cain furieux de n'avoir rien pu faire quitta la fête plus tôt que prévu.

Avec Riff, ils partirent en direction du dit manoir.

*****   #####   *****   #####   *****

Ida réveilla à nouveau le prisonnier qu'on emmena sans ménagement, ligoté, dans la salle principale couverte de tapis.

Le magicien vit que l'homme le plus cherché de Londres en ce moment, l'ennemi public numéro 1, était là devant lui, avec ses hommes.

Avec respect, il s'agenouilla devant Alexis et lui baisa la main.

L'homme masqué claqua des doigts.

Aussitôt, trois serviteurs arrivèrent et présentèrent chacun un plat d'argent.

Sur chacun, il y avait la tête d'hommes connus sur chacun d'eux.

Alexis éclata de rire « Je suis fort satisfait »

« Justice a été faite. »

« Bien, fort bien. Et les jeunes filles ? » demanda l'homme en tirant à nouveau une bouffée de sa pipe.

L'homme masqué claqua à nouveau des doigts, trois hommes déposèrent trois jeunes filles ligotées, complètement sous le choc devant lui.

« Parfait. » approuva avec plaisir Alexis. « Baron, je vous charge de vous occuper d'elles. »

Le baron, avec les trois hommes, emmena les jeunes filles en dehors de la pièce.

« Alors que pense notre invité de tout ceci ? » demanda le chef de Delilah en tournant la tête vers Clehadol qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi faisait-on tout ça ?

« Je ne comprends pas… » bégaya t-il.

« Faut-il qu'il soit jugé aussi maître ? » demanda l'homme masqué en prenant sa hache.

Le magicien ressentit une peur s'emparer de lui.

L'homme n'hésiterait pas à une seule seconde à le tuer sans le moindre remords.

La vie ne semblait pas avoir plus d'importance pour lui qu'un fétu de paille.

« Attendez ! » interrompit le docteur en s'avançant entre ce monstre assoiffé de sang et le prisonnier. « Je pense que c'est inutile, n'est-ce pas père ? » dit-il en se tournant vers Alexis.

« Tu prévois quelque chose Jézabel ? » demanda Alexis curieux en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe.

« Nous pourrions nous servir de lui, père… » suggéra le docteur. « Comme messager de la terreur. C'est bien ce que vous voulez que les gens éprouvent, père ? »

Alexis sourit.

« Bien, je te charge de lui montrer notre justice. Après, nous verrons. »

Il se leva suivi d'Ida tandis que l'homme masqué se retirait.

Jézabel se dirigea vers le prisonnier qui ne disait rien.

Il le raccompagna sans sa cellule.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda le magicien.

« Fait quoi ? » demanda le docteur alors qu'arrivé dans la cellule, il lui tendait un repas.

Le magicien regarda l'assiette, prisonnier de ses liens, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Jézabel commença à le faire manger.

« Vous avez encore faim ? » questionna ce dernier une fois l'assiette vidée.

« Ca ira, je vous remercie. Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, c'est énervant à la fin ! » lança le magicien qui avait suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits.

« Que voulez-vous savoir Clehadol ? » demanda le blond en mettant les chaînes à son prisonnier.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauv ? »

« Je me pose la même question… Je n'ai qu'une réponse mais je doute que vous vouliez savoir laquelle. »

« Détrompez vous » l'assura le magicien. « Je tiens à connaître vos motivations ! »

« C'est de votre faute ! ! »

« De ma faute ? » demanda le brun toujours sans comprendre.

Jézabel s'agenouilla devant lui et l'enlaça.

« Ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Je ne pensais pas que vous vous laisseriez prendre…» avoua t-il en posant sa tête contre le torse du prisonnier. « Mais vous étiez si charmant… à vous inquiétez de ma santé que cela m'a ému. »

« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez sauv ? »

« Entre autre… » répondit Jézabel en posant sa main sur la cuisse de l'homme pour lui caresser les jambes.

« Que me voulez-vous ? ? »

Jézabel le regarda.

« J'ai un service à vous demander… »

« Qu'aurais-je en échange ? » demanda doucement le magicien en l'observant calmement.

« Vous avez déjà la vie sauve. » Comme l'autre s'apprêtait à protester, il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je sais, ce n'est pas suffisant. Disons que quand la police arrivera cette nuit, comme c'est prévu, vos liens seront détachés et vous pourrez vous enfuir de ce lieu maudit avant que quelqu'un décide votre mort parce que vous en savez trop. »

« Je ne sais rien. Que puis-je faire en échange ? »

« Si nous vous avions laissé continué votre enquête, vous auriez trouvé, forcément. Vous étiez déjà sur la bonne voie… Voilà la réponse à votre première question. Quant à la deuxième… »

Le blond l'observa puis déboutonna la chemise abîmée pour mettre à nu la peau.

« Vous êtes magnifique… Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourrez me donner l'illusion que je pourrais être aimé, même si ce n'est qu'un soir ? »

Jézabel caressait le torse du magicien prisonnier.

Cependant ce dernier n'éprouvait aucune crainte, cet homme, qui n'hésitait jamais à tuer, ne lui faisait pas peur.

« Je suis sûr que vous pourriez être aimé sans le demander… » dit gentiment le magicien sentant toute la peine que cet homme avait.

Le blond leva la tête et lui sourit. « Vous êtes décidément trop gentil… »

« Mais je suis d'accord, je ferais ce que vous voulez mais libérez-moi, je vous promets de ne pas m'enfuir. »

Le docteur sourit puis lui fit avaler une potion de force.

« C'est pour être sûr que vous tiendrez parole… »

Puis, le blond le détacha. Les deux hommes commencèrent alors à se toucher d'abord timidement puis de plus en plus avec passion à mesure que leur désir grandissait.

*****   #####   *****   #####   *****

Pendant ce temps, Cain avait prévenu la police et obtenu, grâce à ses relations, qu'une partie des forces de police aille enquêter chez le baron Borstansky qu'il accusait de meurtre, de kidnapping, de complicité dans cette histoire sordide et surtout de faire partie de Delilah.

Avec plusieurs policiers, il se dirigea avec Riff au fameux manoir.

Bientôt les forces de police cernèrent la maison de toute part afin d'éviter les fuites.

Une fois les hommes mis en place, le commissaire avec plusieurs policiers sonnèrent à la porte.

Un serviteur lui ouvrit qui se recula en voyant qui était devant lui.

« Arrêtez tout le monde dans cette maison ! ! Faites attention qu'aucun ne s'échappe et ne brûle les preuves ! » ordonna le commissaire en faisant signe à ses troupes de se déplacer.

Les policiers investirent la maison, Cain et Riff se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le sous-sol – l'endroit le plus logique pour garder un prisonnier – tandis que les serviteurs étaient arrêtés et embarqués au fur et à mesure dans des camionnettes.

« Tes amis sont arrivés » constata Jézabel en embrassant le magicien sur la bouche.

« Vous devriez partir, ils ne vous feront aucun cadeau » le prévint Cléhadol.

« Comme promis, je te libère » dit-il en boutonnant sa chemise puis en se levant.

Il défit les liens qui retenaient le brun prisonnier. « J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Pour cela, je te remercie ».

Le blond se colla contre le noble déchu qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« Faites attention à vous » murmura le magicien en posant un baiser sur le front du docteur avant que ce dernier ne parte.

« Quand nous nous reverrons, nous serons ennemis et il n'y aura pas de pitié. L'un de nous deux mourra. En attendant ce jour… » le docteur ne finit passa phrase.

Il embrassa passionnément l'homme en face de lui puis il se retourna et se mit à courir en entendant des bruits d'explosion.

En effet, Delilah ne voulait laisser aucune trace et pour cela, il n'y avait de meilleur moyen que de tout brûler.

La société livrait peut être le baron mais pas tous ses secrets.

D'ailleurs le commissaire retrouva ce dernier mort dans son lit : il s'était visiblement tiré une balle dans la tête.

Cléhadol sortait de sa prison quand il vit ses deux amis qu'il rejoignit.

« Les filles, elles sont aussi prisonnières ici ! » révéla le magicien en montrant des cellules.

« Et mon père, où est-il ? Et le fou masqu ? » demanda Cain impatient.

« Maître, regardez ! » montra Riff en désignant la cheminée.

En effet, son père s'enfuyait suivi d'Ida.

L'homme masqué était là avec sa hache et ses hommes de main.

« Père ! » hurla le comte.

Alexis se tourna.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu interviennes Cain ? Tu es vraiment l'enfant maudit ! » conclu t-il avant de se baisser pour rentrer dans la cheminée. « Justice, fais ton travail ! » ordonna t-il en se tournant vers l'homme masqué et en désignant son fils. « Cet homme a défié nos lois et nous a mis en grand danger, il est de ton devoir de l'exécuter ! »

Puis il disparut alors qu'Ida appuyait sur l'une des gargouilles de la cheminée ouvrant une porte dérobée.

« Bien maître » fit l'homme masqué en se dirigeant vers Cain.

Ce dernier sortit son pistolet. « Arrêtez ou je fais feu ! » déclara le noble.

« La Justice ne craint pas la mort ! La Justice est invincible ! » déclara l'homme masqué alors que Jézabel et Ida s'enfuyaient aussi à travers la cheminée.

La police commença à arriver et arrêta les quelques hommes qui ne s'étaient pas enfui.

L'homme masqué se mit à courir vers le noble dans le but de l'arrêter. Sans aucune hésitation, Riff tira pour protéger son jeune maître.

Il fit mouche, la balle se figea dans le cœur du meurtrier qui tomba lourdement au sol, les yeux agrandis, tellement, il avait du mal à y croire.

Sa chute sur le sol fut longue, la hache tomba la première, son masque vola révélant une jeune femme rousse au regard flou. Sa tête cogna le sol alors que les policiers arrêtaient les hommes de main.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait morte. Cain, Riff et Cléhadol se précipitèrent vers elle.

Par miracle, elle vivait encore même si elle crachait du sang. Il ne restait que quelques minutes à vivre. Elle tendait en vain sa main vers la hache trop éloignée pour qu'elle la saisisse et incapable de se lever. « Blue Marry… » murmura t-elle.

Riff prit la hache et l'approcha de la jeune rousse qui la prit et la serra contre elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée.

« Vous n'êtes pas le mal comme il l'avait dit… » murmura t-elle en crachant du sang.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tué ses hommes ? » demanda le comte.

« Il me l'ordonnait et je ne pouvais que lui obéir… Mais maintenant, c'est fini. J'en suis heureuse. Je n'aimais pas tuer les gens, ni livrer ses filles. Mais sa volonté balayait la mienne, et il nous tenait en otage, mon grand-père et moi… Blue Marry… Elle me comprenait et ne m'en voulait jamais… C'est ma confidente, la seule personne que j'aimais… » fit elle en serrant sa hache et en souriant.

Elle ferma les yeux avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Le comte prit ses mains et plaça la hache sur son corps, les mains sur l'arme.

*****   #####   *****   #####   *****

La police arrêta tous les membres sauf Alexis, Ida et Jézabel qui s'étaient échappés. Le baron polonais et sa petite fille étaient morts. Les jeunes filles furent libérées, soulagées de ne pas être vendues à de riches marchands arabes comme on le leur avait prédit.

L'enquête prouva seulement ce que Cain et les autres savaient déj : Delilah avait monté tout ça et s'en était sorti indemne une fois de plus.

« La prochaine fois, mon père ne s'en tira pas facilement » jura Cain approuvé en cela par ses amis.

Cléhadol se mit à espérer que le docteur s'en sortirait indemne car il était plus à plaindre qu'autre chose. Cain n'en voulait pas à son demi-frère, il savait qu'il était comme lui, manipulé par son père pour le faire souffrir… C'était son but dans la vie : la souffrance de Cain… Mais Riff resterait à ses côtés et avec lui, il pourrait tout surmonter même cette haine et sa malédiction.

*****   #####   *****   #####   *****

FIN


End file.
